


An Abuse of Authority

by LittleMissTrouble



Series: A/B/O Stories [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confrontations, Control Issues, Family Angst, Gen, M/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: Mickey never expected Ian to ever become like the typical controlling Alpha's he's heard about. Could he somehow have been wrong?





	An Abuse of Authority

Mickey didn't expect this to happen. He'd seen it as a young boy growing up. When he presented as Omega he was warned but he'd laughed it off. He never thought it would happen to him. 

Ian had been short with him lately. It wasn’t the meds, his meds were fine. Mickey made sure to ask at the last appointment getting a serious stink eye from Ian in the process. They had struggled a bit with the bills the last couple months but they were used to that and their families had the same drama as always. So why was Ian being so impatient and dismissive with him? 

Mickey knew he wasn't as agreeable as other Omegas. He knew he could be headstrong and opinionated but it's not like Ian didn't know what he was getting into. 

There were times Mickey knew he'd tried Ian's patience. He did enjoy getting under Ian's skin (in more ways than one ;) but for the past couple weeks it felt like Ian had been cutting him off at the knees more often than not. 

Ian had always encouraged him to express himself in their relationship. Since the beginning they'd always been partners, in it together. He never felt like his opinions weren't valid but lately it seemed like Ian wasn't interested in what Mickey had to say. 

A few days ago, Ian had been talking to Iggy about ways to make money legally. When Mickey spoke up Ian basically dismissed him continuing to talk as if he hadn't spoken at all. It left him feeling like the big bad Alpha's were having a conversation and his little Omega ass was not needed. 

Two weeks before, they were having drinks at the Alibi and Ian was going back and forth with a group of Alphas. Mickey didn't know them so when Ian introduced him he didn't give two shits that they barely acknowledged him. One of them said something about Svetlana he didn't like. When Mickey opened his mouth to say something Ian literally shushed him and then gave him a stern look warning him to keep quiet. Ian ended up defending her but that wasn't the point. Why would Ian shut him up like that? He kept his cool and bit his tongue but inside Mickey had been livid. 

It caught him off guard cause Ian's always shown him a great amount of patience, more than any Alpha he'd ever met. But patience was a two-way street and Mickey's was beginning to wear thin. 

And honestly, patience has never been his strong suit. 

Mickey rolled onto his back and stared at the bedroom ceiling lost in his thoughts. 

It's not like Ian was acting that different. He was still affectionate and did all the fun things they'd always done together. 

Their sex life was still as amazing as ever. Ian knew when to be aggressive and when to give gentle touches. That had not changed at all. Mickey heard stories of how emotionally detached some Alpha's could be after having sex with their Omega but Ian's never been cold. Not even when they fought and had angry sex afterwards. 

He smiled affectionately to himself thinking about it. Ian was probably feeling stressed and trying to handle whatever was bothering him on his own. It wouldn't kill him to be more understanding, Ian wasn't one of those Alphas. Never has been. 

Mickey heard the front door and looked over at the clock. Ian was home from work and it was Friday. The first Friday of the month was deemed Gallagher movie night. After a nasty break up Fiona had distanced herself from her siblings and was barely around, too busy focusing solely on her own needs. By the time she realized she could have both her own life and still have her siblings backs the family had drifted apart. Fiona started to try and weave them back into the close-knit family they had once been. That's when Gallagher movie night became official and mandatory. 

Mickey pushed himself up from the bed as Ian walked into the room. "Hey, how was your day?" 

Ian kicked his boots off before landing heavily on the bed. "Long, glad it's Friday." 

Mickey smiled at Ian leaning forward giving him a soft kiss on his lips. Ian smirked running his hand over the back of Mickey's head before letting his hand drop. 

"Know what Friday it is right? Don't want your sister hunting our asses down." 

"Yeah, we got some time though. Just feeling a little sore." Ian moves his shoulders back and forth stretching them out. Mickey slides behind Ian on the bed, his legs pressed on the sides of Ian's hips. He starts to massage Ian's shoulders rubbing his thumbs purposefully but not too aggressively into the muscles. 

"Mmm, feels good." Ian relaxes, content groans escaping his throat as Mickey's hands travel up and down his back. 

"Babe, run a bath for me with some Epson salt." 

Mickey stops placing a kiss on Ian's neck before getting up from the bed. Ian lays resting his arm under his head. Mickey turns back, "Sure you're good to go out?" 

"Course". Ian winks at Mickey, a smile crossing his lips. It makes Mickey's stomach flutter before he sets the water running, tossing in a cupful of Epson salt. 

"You're the best, baby!", Ian yells out from the bedroom. Mickey chuckles to himself at Ian's playful tone laying his earlier thoughts to rest. 

********** 

Movie night turned out to be a fun, low key night but today was turning out to be straight up shit. 

Ian had been woken up early that morning by a call from his supervisor. It was his day off but he had to run down to the office to help with an irate client whose delivery had been seriously screwed up. The mistake wasn't Ian's but the idiot who was responsible wasn't answering his phone and according to his supervisor, Ian was the only person he could really depend on in the whole department. 

He came back a few hours later reeking of annoyance. 

Ian was pissed at his supervisor, the dumbasses he worked with and now at Mickey. Mickey hadn't done the grocery shopping yet. There was food in the house but apparently none of it was what Ian was in the mood to eat. Mickey pointed out a couple of options which Ian shot down one after another. He sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes before snapping at Mickey for leaving the shopping for today. "You know I had the day off, didn't you think I'd want something to eat besides scraps and leftovers!" 

The food they had was hardly scraps and leftovers but what was the point of arguing over it. Mickey grabbed a can of soup and bread for toast. Maybe some comfort food would calm Ian down. As soon as Mickey sat the steamy bowl in front of Ian he dove in eating every drop without so much as a thank you. 

Ian changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a tee before heading to the couch to watch a movie. Mickey tosses a soft blanket on Ian's lap before setting a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Ian couldn't help but smile pulling Mickey down to cuddle with him. 

Later, their laughter's interrupted by the phone ringing. They both look at the phone resting against the kitchen wall but Ian turned back to the movie, "Ignore it." 

Mickey rests his head back on Ian's shoulder when Ian's cell phone goes off. 

"Hello?" Ian frowns as he rubs his hand through his hair. "Can't Lip take care of it. Yeah, okay. I'll be over in a little bit." He hangs up the phone and sees Mickey eyeing him. 

"The washing machine isn't working, she wants us to come over and fix it." 

Mickey's eyebrows arched upward. "Us?" 

"Alright, you. Whatever you did last time." 

"Why didn't you tell her we'd go over tomorrow? It's cold as hell tonight. We were just there yesterday Ian. What's the fuckin' rush?" 

Ian looks away getting up from the couch. "She needs to wash something specific for tonight and before you ask Lip is MIA so she can't ask him." 

"Something specific, what the hell does that mean?" 

Ian tosses the dirty popcorn bowl into the kitchen sink. "She has a fuckin date. Some dude she wants to bang and she says she needs to wash this skirt cause it makes her ass look incredible. She needs us to go over now so she has time to get ready. I didn't want to argue with her about it." 

Mickey huffs annoyed, "So we gotta run over there so your sister can wear her favorite fuck me outfit. She has a closet full of them. Can't she wear something else?" 

Ian throws his hands in the air. "I don't know. I didn't ask her. I just...jesus, do I have to fuckin' hand hold everyone through there shit. Just shut the fuck up and get dressed!" 

Ian's voice booms several octaves making Mickey flinch when he hears it. It, being Ian's Alpha voice. 

It's different, it's different than when they usually argue. Ian's Alpha voice can be aggressive, quite intimidating. Ian has pretty good control over this part of himself but when he lets it out, you feel it. The strength it emits is almost like when a wave crashes into you. It doesn't necessarily hurt but you feel it's weight. Ian lets it out when they are alone and it can be sexy as all hell but not when he's angry. 

It makes Mickey flinch and he hates that. It makes him feel nervous inside and his heart beats faster in his chest. 

He feels his Omega cower within and it makes him feel.....weak. 

Ian has done it before though. Usually he notices it right away and apologizes but this time he angrily walks away to their bedroom. 

As Mickey's gotten older the Omega nature he tried so hard to suppress in his teens has become stronger. He had to learn to accept it, accept himself instead of fighting it so wholeheartedly. He was still hot-tempered at times and could defend himself when needed. He was still South Side but when dealing with Alphas there were limitations – limitations that weren't there before he presented Omega. 

When they finally bonded it became harder for Mickey to stay angry at Ian for long periods of time. He was fine with that too cause he didn't want to be angry at Ian, they made each other happy. Happier than he's ever been. 

But things could change, he'd been warned. No, this has to be temporary, just stress or.... 

Was this an unavoidable progression that was bound to happen and he' d just been too naïve to see it coming. 

Mickey snaps out of it when he hears his name yelled loudly from the other room and heads to the bedroom to get dressed. 

********** 

There was silence between the two on the way to the Gallagher house. Mickey usually tried getting Ian out of a funk with a cheap laugh or some extra affection but he wasn't in the mood to do that. He was relieved by Ian's silence because he was stuck in his own head too. 

Mickey fixed the washer within minutes. Fiona was ecstatic giving both of them a big hug. She wasn't going out until later in the evening so she had more than enough time for her skirt to dry and take her time getting ready. The tension of earlier had faded and they were having a good time until a loud knock came from the front door. 

Ian went to answer and Mickey could see two police officers with Carl in tow. He couldn't hear what was said but Ian pulled Carl into the house closing the door behind him. He looked pissed again and Mickey couldn't help but roll his eyes in frustration. He thought the hellish part of the day was over but from the look on Ian's face it was about to get worse. 

Carl turned towards the stairs but Ian blocked him. "Oh no. Don't even think about it." Carl quickly turned toward the kitchen as if Ian wasn't going to follow him. Fiona was in the kitchen with Debbie placing a large bowl of chicken, brown noodles and paper plates on the table. 

"Is that the bullshit you do when you leave the house? You said you were hanging out with friends!" Ian yelled making Fiona's head snap up in attention. 

"I was with friends. Those are my friends." Carl said folding his arms across his chest. 

Fiona walked over to the table, "What friends Carl?". 

"Oh, his drug dealer friends who are in their damn twenties. Cops went in looking for a dude who broke his parole. They found drugs, guns and Carl in the house. Said they coulda' brought him in cause they smelled alcohol on his breath and weed on his clothes but they didn't find a record on him so they decided to give him a break." 

Carl stood shut feeling how angry Ian was from where he stood. Shit, Ian was usually the calm one but not this time. Maybe Mickey was holding out on him or something because he sounded stressed as fuck. Just fuckin' great, when Ian was pissed he was the hardest to deal with. Ian could argue with you for days, he'd have to play this another way. 

"I'm sorry alright. I didn't do anything wrong. You and Lip used to do crazy shit to fill up the squirrel fund and Mickey sold drugs before. You used to hang out in his house all the time and everybody knows there was drugs and guns there too." 

Ian stepped forward angrily, "Me and Lip did what we needed to do to help make sure the bills were paid. Don't compare me working in a grocery store or Lip writing kids term papers to the stupid shit you're pulling! Mickey's family is another story, you know that." 

Carl desperately looks over at Fiona who crosses her arms and turns her attention to Ian obviously giving him her support. Debbie stood by the counter sporting a "You're a complete dumbass" look on her face. She would be no help. It was probably a shitty thing to do dragging him into this but he was Carl's last chance. 

"Mickey, you used to do all that shit. It's not like I was carrying. It's not a big deal, Ian's going overboard right?" 

Mickey's eyes widened knowing exactly what Carl was doing, that little shit! He didn't get out a syllable before Ian answered. 

"Don't try to compare yourself to Mickey. He was raised by Terry, he didn't have a choice. Yeah, they sold drugs outside but they didn't run a trap house. You don't hang out in a known trap house! You're a beta Carl. Those dudes will use you as an errand boy and get you locked up. Do you see Mickey selling anymore? No, not since he presented Omega in public." 

"Wait, what the fuck does that mean? I quit because you asked me to and I wanted to!" Mickey wanted to slap himself. He did exactly what Carl was hoping he'd do and come to his defense, sort of. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut though. 

"Yeah, Mickey was badass. He wasn't somebody's errand boy." 

"That is not what I said but Mickey got out at the right time. Things changed when it came out he was an Omega. You didn't grow up around that shit, you're not as street smart as he is. No matter how badass he is Alphas were not gonna take orders from him anymore. That's just how it would have went down, no question!" 

Fiona steps forward and starts lecturing Carl. Debbie comes over to add her two cents in. 

Mickey stares up at Ian not sure of what to say. Did Ian just give him a back-handed compliment? Ian wasn't entirely wrong with what he said. It was hard to admit to himself at the time but Mickey knew even being a Milkovich, the moment guys found out he was an Omega he'd lose their respect. His family, his name, his reputation wouldn't be enough. All they'd see when they looked at him was Omega. 

It makes him feel uncomfortable thinking about it but he's dealt with it many times, still does. Different people have different perceptions of who he is, who he's supposed to be. He didn't need to be reminded of it, not by his own boyfriend. 

Ian's head is hurting. He feels annoyed, tired and fuckin hungry. Fiona and Carl are going back and forth and he can see Mickey giving him side-eye with a scowl on his face. Was he actually on Carl's side? This was his day off, this was bullshit. 

"Enough!" They all stopped talking. "We are not getting anywhere like this. Me and Fiona are in charge. Carl, whatever you are doing or thinking of doing stops now. Do you understand?" 

Fiona nods her head and Carl huffs out a sigh of defeat, "Whatever." 

Mickey tugs on Ian's shirt sleeve to get his attention. "Uh, Ian. Can we..." 

"No, just sit down!" Mickey sits down in the nearest seat looking down at the empty plate. 

Ian takes a deep breath, "Can we all just sit, eat and move on?". His voice comes out softer this time. He sits down next to Mickey and grabs the ladle scooping a healthy amount of the pasta onto Mickey's plate before serving himself. Everyone else sits down and starts to do the same. 

Mickey sits quietly staring down at his plate. Ian didn't really yell at him but he used it. Again. His Alpha's voice was loud and clear. That was a command. His Omega knew instantly complying with no protest. He'd wanted to say something but he couldn't. 

They were bonded and the pull between them was so strong. 

The Gallagher's were talking back and forth like they usually did at dinner. It was a relief they were all too busy to pay him any mind. He felt so conflicted. 

He'd sat down so quickly, bowed his head. Their voices had faded, all except Ian's and the sound of his own breathing. It was embarrassing. He was Mickey Milkovich like Carl said. He was a badass or he used to be. At least he'd kept his face under control. He learned to do that years ago not wanting to show weakness to others even if it was there. 

Did Ian know he'd done that. He promised he wouldn't do that. They would argue and disagree but he wouldn't outright command Mickey to do things. He wouldn't take away Mickey's free will even though technically he could. 

He needed to keep cool. He lifts his fork shoving a green bean in his mouth. He's actually pretty hungry but feels slightly nauseous at the same time. He glances up and sees Debbie watching him. She smiles and silently mouths, "Are you ok?". He turns his lip up attempting a smile and nods looking back down at his food. He keeps eating robotically and chews until his plate is empty. 

After dinner Fiona heads upstairs to get ready for her date. Debbie and Carl settle in front of the TV not having to worry about Liam who was spending the night at a friend's house. Dinner was filling so Ian and Mickey ended up staying a while to watch TV too. Lip shows up half way through the movie sporting a rather nasty hickey on his neck. Mickey noticed and Lip smugly winks at him. Usually he would have given him a subtle finger but instead he turns his attention back to the movie. He wasn't sure what was happening and wasn't interested either. He could only feel the weight of Ian's arm around his waist and the occasional squeeze he felt when Ian pulled him closer. 

Ian stretches before announcing they're leaving. 

"Ian, Can I talk to you for a sec upstairs?" Debbie is already halfway up the staircase. Ian nods and follows. Carl and Lip being the nosy shits they are follow too as if they were invited. 

Debbie stops in the hallway, away from the stairs. She sees her brothers right beside Ian and rolls her eyes. 

"Ian, what's going on with you?" 

Ian looks at Debbie with a slightly annoyed but curious look. "What are you talking about?" 

Fiona comes out of her room with a huge smile and dressed for seduction. "I'm leaving. Wait, what's up?" 

"I don't know. Debbie thinks there's something going on with me. What do you think it is?" 

"You were in a bad mood when you showed up but then you were okay until Carl came home with the cops and then you blew up." 

"Yeah, you did blow up on me." 

Debbie's face scrunched up unimpressed, "Shut up Carl. Ian was right to yell at you. I'm not talking about that." She turns back to Ian, "I'm talking about Mickey." 

"What about Mickey? Mickey's fine." 

"Are you sure? He's barely said a word since dinner. I guess you didn't notice." 

Carl noticed Mickey hadn't said anything to him the rest of the evening but he thought it was because he was mad he'd dragged him into the argument earlier. 

"She's right. He was pretty quiet, even for him." 

"What did I miss?" Fiona turned to Lip filling him in quickly. "The cops brought Carl home and Ian straightened him out then we ate." 

Debbie chimes in, "Ian came in a bad mood. Carl aggravated everyone and then Ian took it out on Mickey." 

"I didn’t take anything out on Mickey. Maybe I was pissed when I got here but you don't know what it's like to have a mate and people depending on you all the time." 

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a bad day. I would have understood. You could have come by tomorrow." 

"Fi, you would have put the guilt trip on me about how I'm not around as much to help and it all falls on you." 

Carl nods, "Yeah, you do that." 

Fiona looks away knowing that it's true. She does it all the time. "Well, I'm sorry. Next time tell me okay." Fiona hears a loud horn blaring from outside. "I need to go, that's my date." 

She pats Ian on the cheek before heading down the stairs and out of site. Lip snorts, "Charming, he couldn't even come to the door." 

Debbie clears her throat loudly. They were always doing this to her. Ian, Fiona, Lip - constantly shutting her down when she was trying to make a point. 

"Like I was about to say, I might not have the experience you have with a mate but I know when something isn't right and how you treated Mickey in the kitchen wasn't." 

"Excuse me, I'm the only one in this family who's been able to keep a healthy relationship going. They're complicated. When you have a real one you'll understand until then don't tell me how to be with my Omega." 

"Wow, don't you sound like a real Alpha.'" Carl smirks at his sis. She may be a level-headed beta but she could definitely hold her own when she thought she was right about something. 

"I am an Alpha. I was handling a family situation downstairs as an Alpha and older brother is supposed to so what the hell did I do to Mickey that offended you?" 

"Mickey tried to say something and you cut him off..." 

"No, I was taking care of the problem and sometimes Mickey needs to let me do that. Carl isn't Mickey, when Mickey was Carl's age he could handle that type of shit. I couldn't let Mickey say it's no big deal because Carl is already over his head." 

Ian looks over at Carl looks offended. 

"You don't know what he was going to say and that's not the point. You embarrassed him, you commanded him to submit to you in front of us. I've seen you argue, curse each other out but never that." 

Ian shook his head, "I didn't, I..." 

"You used your Alpha voice on him." Lip threw his hands in the air, "I knew I should have left that chick's house earlier. It wasn't even that good. I miss everything!" 

Carl looked at everyone as if he was missing something important. "Wait, you didn't do that on purpose?" 

"Of course not!" 

"But you're allowed to do that right? You're the Alpha and he's your Omega." 

"Just because he can doesn't mean he should." She knows she got a bit loud and hopes Mickey didn't hear her so she lowers her voice stepping closer to Ian. 

"Look all I'm saying is don't abuse the authority you have, your biological authority. Don't use something against Mickey he can't biologically fight cause that's what you did." 

"I treat Mickey right, I love him." Ian looked confused and a bit sad. Debbie almost feels bad but some things you gotta hear. 

"I know", she steps forward and gives Ian a quick hug before heading into her room. Carl quickly heads to the boy's bedroom but isn't fast enough. Ian steps forward grabbing the door before it closes. 

"Carl, I know what you were trying to do. Don't drag Mickey into your bullshit, he's not a scapegoat or a distraction. Understand?" 

Ian lets the door go after Carl guiltily nods. 

"You are in true form today!", Lip laughs slapping Ian on the back but notices Ian's pensive expression. 

"Hey, don't let what Debbie said bum you out. I know you practice the whole equal partners we're in this together thing but sometimes you have to put Mickey in his place. It's that simple." 

"What the fuck Lip. I don't want to tell Mickey what to do, I just want him to hear me out." 

"He's one of the most stubborn Omega's I've ever met. I think he forgets who the Alpha is in the relationship, sometimes I do too." 

Ian clenches his fists, "Watch it!" 

Lip throws his hands up and steps backwards, "Don't get mad at me. I'm on your side. I just don't think you need to feel bad. If it wasn't the natural order of things, we wouldn't be able to do it." 

Ian unclenches his fists as Lip heads down the hall, "Night bro." 

The walk home was mostly silent. Ian tried starting conversation a couple times but the most he got from Mickey were a few words and several head nods. 

Ian looked down at his hand, fingers laced between Mickey's and gave a light squeeze. 

It was okay. Mickey didn't seem angry or annoyed like he'd get when Ian pissed him off. He hadn't pulled his hand away when Ian first grabbed it but he was quieter. It was a long day, a hard day. Ian felt utterly exhausted and Mickey had to be too. 

At home they walked straight to their bedroom dropping their clothes on the ground before climbing into bed. Ian pulled Mickey against his chest feeling Mickey's body loosen and his breathing slow into a relaxed pattern before he slipped into a heavy sleep. 

********** 

Sunday morning Ian wakes up to an empty bed and the smell of eggs in the air. His stomach growls loudly so he follows the scent to the kitchen. Mickey's standing over a pan of sizzling bacon in a tank top and boxers. His hair messily standing up in all ends looking quite adorable. Ian can't help but run his fingers through it as he passes by grabbing the coffee mug. He pours them both cups and sets them on the table. A few minutes later Mickey brings over two plates of eggs, bacon and toast. 

As they eat breakfast Ian thinks about what his sister said to him. Wondering if she had a valid point he does a mental rewind back to the beginning of the day up until Debbie pulled him aside. He'd had a bad day and could admit he'd probably taken some of it out on Mickey. But was it really the big deal she made it out to be? Him and Mickey have gotten into it plenty of times in front of his brothers and sisters so why was yesterday different? 

That's right. She said he gave Mickey a command. An Alpha giving a command to his Omega was not the same as just telling someone what to do. It came from a separate place within, it had a primal connotation. It was a sign of dominance and demanded submission. The difference being that choice to say No is taken away. 

Did he do that without realizing it? He honestly couldn’t remember. The moment had been heated but he must have. It wasn't just Debbie that said so, Carl had too. He closed his eyes trying to go back but...nothing. 

He opens his eyes and catches Mickey watching him. Mickey looks away breaking eye contact, his head slightly tilting down as he finishes his plate. 

Something feels off. 

Mickey looks over at Ian's empty plate and reaches to grab it. Ian grabs Mickey's wrist to stop him and he feels Mickey tense. How distracted had he been that he hadn't noticed Mickey's discomfort before. He was usually much more in tune to these things. 

Now that his full attention was on Mickey it was obvious he was distressed. Ian had been so focused on his own shit that he hadn't noticed. Had Mickey been like this since yesterday? 

Ian sighed, maybe he's not as great a partner as he thinks he is. He realizes he's still holding Mickey's wrist and let's go. 

"Mick, I want to talk to you about yesterday." 

Mickey's lip quirks in amusement as he stands up grabbing the plates off the table and heads to the sink before answering over his shoulder. 

"I don't feel like talking right now, maybe later." The sarcastic tone is not lost on Ian. Yeah, this he knows. 

"So, something is up. You're pissed at me." 

Ian watches as Mickey washes and dries the plates before drying his hands but doesn't respond. 

"Mickey, can you come here?" 

Mickey's eyebrows hitch upward, "Are you asking me or telling me to?" 

Dammit, Debbie was right. "I'd appreciate if you could come here so we can talk...please." 

Mickey comes over sitting in the chair beside Ian. Part of him wants to make Ian wait, give him a hard time but Ian's tone is gentle with a hint of concern. Plus, Mickey had shit he needed to get off his chest. If Ian wants to hear it who was he to deny him.

"What do you want to say?" 

"It was brought to my attention that last night I may have taken my anger out on you." 

Mickey nodded, "You don't say." 

"Debbie and Carl said I used my Alpha voice on you, that I commanded you or something. I don't really remember what I said to you so help me out here." 

"You cut me off. You commanded me to sit down like a good little Omega." 

Ian rolled his eyes, "I may have lost my temper but I didn't tell you to be a good little Omega. You're being kinda melodramatic, aren't you?" 

"Fuck you! You didn't have to say those words, commanding me to do shit is exactly what that means and it's not the first fuckin' time you've done it either." 

"I have not. Not since we first started and that wasn't my fault." 

"Yes, you have. I don't know what's been going on with you these past weeks but you've done it a couple times. You've been dismissing me when I talk like what I got to say isn't important to you. Debbie and Carl had to point it out to you and you don't even remember doing it. So how can you say that you haven't?" 

Ian doesn't answer. Mickey was right, he really couldn't remember commanding him to do anything but Debbie and Carl said he did. They weren't lying, they had no reason to. He had'nt intentionally done it but he must have which means it could have happened before. Mickey wouldn't lie about something like that either. 

Mickey took Ian's silence as denial and he was tired of letting it slide. "I don't think you see me anymore. You said we were partners and I've never felt like we weren't equals but lately....." 

Ian moves closer covering Mickey's hands with his own. "Mick, I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I don't expect you to agree with me all the time. You wouldn't be you if you did. I see you Mickey." 

Mickey let out a small sigh of relief, happy to hear those words from Ian. He knew inside Ian wasn't like that. He knew Ian better than anyone else and no matter what stories he was told by his mom, aunt and friends he knew the kind of Alpha his man truly was. 

"Why didn't you say something before?" Ian hoped the reason wasn't that Mickey was scared to talk to him. Some Omegas were afraid to disagree with their Alphas in fear it would be taken as a challenge against their mate. The thought that he could make Mickey feel that way made his stomach twist. 

"I was trying to be patient. I know you've been stressed out lately with work and everything so I figured I'd wait it out until you got your shit sorted. But then it happened it again. I was gonna bring it up. I just wasn't sure how yet." 

"I have been feeling stressed. I just wanted to handle it without complaining to you all the time." 

Ian frowned. Mickey could see the guilt and disappointment written all over his face. He just wanted Ian to realize what was going on, not beat himself up over it. 

"But that's what I'm here for. It's like you said, we're partners. You're supposed to talk to me about that shit. You listen to me complain, that's why I was trying to be patient with you." 

"Don't be. Next time something happens and I'm not getting it smack me in the head. Make me see. Don't ever be afraid, ever. I don't want you to be." 

"I'm not afraid." Mickey pushes a bit more as one concern he has still lingers. "Ian, you really didn't notice. I'm kinda surprised you didn't feel it inside or even the energy I put out there after. I felt both." 

"I think I was too in my head. A while ago my therapist mentioned with Bi-polar certain triggers can throw off an Alphas senses and urges in unexpected ways. She said there were exercises, ways to keep that control when it becomes harder. I sorta blew her off. I'll make an appointment, I'll talk to her about it." 

Mickey nodded, it wasn't easy for Ian to accept when his disorder affected parts of his life. 

Mickey was so strong willed that it surprised Ian that his mate had waited this long to hash this out. He always assumed it was a deal breaker. "If I had kept on, you wouldn't have ever considered leaving me right?" 

Mickey shrugged, "I love you more than anyone but I don't know." 

Ian shook his head, the idea alone was too much. "No, No way." Before Mickey could take this the wrong way Ian leans forward moving his hand to caress Mickey's cheek. "I can't even imagine that. I don't know how I'd function without you. You keep me whole." 

"Okay, you can stop kissing my ass." Mickey laughs eating up Ian's words. 

Ian moves his hand to the back of Mickey's neck pressing their lips together quickly. "Mmm, I could never stop doing that. It's one of my favorite things to do." 

They kiss again and know exactly how the other is feeling at the moment. They're in sync.


End file.
